slayers before
by Dan Inverse
Summary: I always wonder what if Gourry and Lina was more than they appear to be *update!! Chap 8 + Important author notes*
1. The beginning part 1 revised

Disclaimers: Main Slayers cast and spell arsenal are property of the people who actually   
own them and the people who produce the show, books, and other stuff. Not me. Don't   
sue, like other authors I'm poor!!!!  
Thank you!!!! Send all questions, comments, etc. to:  
gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
  
Author Note and disclaimer:  
1) I got some of my story idea from this other story so if there are any similar scenes then   
please excuses me!! I really meant no harm!  
2) My grammar sucks so please point out my errors!!  
3) This story has Lina/Gourry, Zel/Amelia, Xellos/Filia pairings so who ever dislikes   
them turn back now! (Long Live Gourry and Lina Pairing!!!)  
  
Slayer before  
Chapter 1 (revised by Miss Joan_of _Arc?)  
  
**  
  
This takes place about 10 years since Try where Lina is now 27 years old.  
  
==============================================  
  
Lina Inverse the Bandit-Killer, Dora-Mata (Dragon Spooker), Enemy of All Living   
Things. The flat-chested, brainless, breastless sorceress. The beautiful, genius sorceress   
Lina Inverse (in her own mind) now was nothing more than a sick woman lying on her   
bed waiting for her judgment day. She let out an ironic laugh. She had beaten countless   
Mazoku, two out of five Mazoku Lords and one Demon King fused with a god during   
her travels, and now after ten years she was finally being beaten by a god damn disease.  
  
"Lina, are you feeling alright?" Asked the blonde ex-swordsman of light - Gourry   
Gabriev, also known as Lina's protector (also in his own mind), in a concerned tone.   
Lina's eyes turned soft as she looked at Gourry's handsome features. After all these years   
he hadn't seemed to age a bit even though he never practiced any form of magic.   
  
"Why?" asked Lina, a question that she always asked herself, was Gourry staying with   
her? Heck even she could admit that her temper wasn't the best. If given to normal people   
they would have fled or at least grown insane due to her chaotic life style, yet the blonde   
swordsman never complained much. He just stuck around like he had promised even   
when he got hurt or nearly killed during their previous adventures.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you still staying with me even though you know I won't make it?" Lina replied   
as she looked around her surroundings, which was an abandoned cottage that the   
villager's had 'donated' so that she would be isolated from the rest of them. "Even   
Sylphiel gave up on me."  
  
"I stay because I gave you my word of honor to be your protector." He paused for a   
moment as pain flashed through his eyes but he covered it quickly by leaning forward   
and kissing Lina on her fore head. Satisfied by Lina's tomato red face, he smiled realizing   
even after all these years there were still something's that would never change. "Now   
sleep little Lina," he said as he patted her head, like an older brother would do to his little   
sister.  
  
"Hey don't call me that! I am twenty seven already!"  
  
"A twenty seven year old with chest flatter then mine? I don't think so! Now sleep and be   
a good girl!" But deep down as Gourry said this he knew it was a lie. Ever since her 21st   
birthday the swordsman finally realized that his little Lina had finally bloomed from a   
cute girl to a sexy woman, much to his displeasure. Now days he was forced to develop a   
new type of glare for every town they visited so that the men wouldn't dare to flirt with   
her.  
  
The red haired girl tried to protest but failed since her weakened body was slowly   
dragging her towards dreamland.  
  
The swordsman walked quietly out of the cottage after he was sure Lina had fallen   
asleep. Thanks to his years of training he knew, without turning, that someone was   
behind him. "Is that you Xellos?" Gourry asked in an emotionless tone, which would   
have definitely startled anyone who knew him.  
  
"Well that is a secret!"  
  
"I don't care. Did you bring the cure?"  
  
"Yes, I did," said the Mazoku general/priest as he took out a bottle of green potion and   
showed the swordsman. "Since I have finished my part of the bargain what about you?"  
  
"Shut up Xellos, you of all people should know how much value my words are worth.   
Just go back and tell your mistress I will arrive at the island thirty days from now."  
  
The purple haired priest just gave the blonde swordsman a nod and teleported back to his   
mistress.  
  
Gourry walked back into the cottage and looked at his little bandit-killer. "Lina, I hope   
you will forgive me for this."  
  
**  
  
TBC maybe 


	2. The beginning part 2 revised

Disclaimers: Main Slayers cast and spell arsenal are property of the  
people who actually own them and the people who produce the show, books,  
and other stuff. Not me. Don't sue, like other authors I'm poor!!!!  
Thank you!!!!  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to: gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
  
Author Note and disclaimer:  
1) I got some of my story idea from this other story so if there are any  
similar scenes then please excuses me!! I really meant no harm!  
2) My grammar sucks so please point out my errors!!  
3) This story has Lina/Gourry, Zel/Amelia, Xellos/Filia pairings so who  
ever dislikes them turn back now! (Long Live Gourry and Lina  
Pairing!!!)  
  
Slayer Before (revised by Miss Joan_of _Arc)  
  
Prologue  
**  
A time where humans called it X-years  
  
===============================  
  
In the middle of a war zone, stood two individuals. On the left is a red haired Mazoku   
with ruby red eyes holding a large dark energy blade. On the right stood a golden haired   
dragon maiden holding a golden energy blade that could match her opponent's. They   
looked at each other knowing that this would be the final duel between them, as only one   
would leave this battlefield alive. Furthermore their strength was almost exhausted. One   
last hit would finally determine their fate and the fate of the world. It would either be   
destroyed or preserved. Gathering their remaining strength they jumped for the last time   
and exchanged blows.  
  
/Slash!/ \Slash!\  
  
The battle finally had a result. The red haired Mazoku fell down into the arms of the   
golden haired dragon. He looked into the dragon maiden's ocean blue eyes with his last   
remaining strength and said, "So...this...is.... the...end...huh!!...Cei-chan" The golden   
haired dragon just looked at the red haired Mazoku sadly, holding back tears in her   
beautiful ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Cei-chan..we knew...this day would arrive sooner or later..." said the red   
haired Mazoku. He stopped and continue after he'd caught his breath and said, "It is   
against...their ...will...if we...don't...fight."  
  
The dragon broke down and cried in silence. The Mazoku forced a cocky smile while he   
wiped the tears away. "Please...stop...crying...Cei-chan especially...for   
someone...like...me, but hey just just look ...at...the...bright...side, from this day forward   
your...rid...of...me. After all...you complained that I...annoyed...you...for...so... long"  
  
As if he triggered some memory she cried more intensively making the already   
marshmallow brained Mazoku become more panicked. After a while she finally calmed   
down and spoke in a soft but firm tone, "Namagumi...I...I love you".   
  
The red haired Mazoku was rendered speechless but joy was unmistakably written all   
over his face. Before he could say another word the golden haired dragon exclaimed,   
"Therefore be prepared, I will hunt you down no matter where you are! And mark my   
word I WILL find you." Then the dragon paused and waited for the Mazoku reply.   
"Well...that...sounds like....fun Cei-chan", the Mazoku said and gave his love one last   
smile while he slowly closed his eyes forever and vanished.  
  
After the Mazoku vanished the golden haired dragon started muttering a spell under her   
breath and slowly began to form a golden sword. She looked at the sword for a moment   
then stabbed it through her heart, swearing an oath: "I will find you no matter where you   
are Shabranigdo!"  
  
Somewhere deep in the sea of Chaos a blond haired woman watched the incident take   
place. She sighed sadly as she began to work on a spell to reprocess those two souls so   
that they could be reborn. Even though Shabranigdo worked for her rival, she silently   
hoped that those two would find each other in their next life.  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:  
Yup! This story is back because I was just inspire by my new story and  
decide to write this story again to give my new story some background  
cover! 


	3. The beginning part 3

Disclaimers: Main Slayers cast and spell arsenal are property of the people who actually   
own them and the people who produce the show, books, and other stuff. Not me. Don't   
sue, like other authors I'm poor!!!! Thank you!!!!   
  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to:  
gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
  
Author Note and disclaimer:  
1) I got some of my story idea from this other story so if there are any similar scenes then   
please excuses me!! I really meant no harm!  
2) My grammar sucks so please point out my errors!!  
3) This story has Lina/Gourry, Zel/Amelia, Xellos/Filia pairings so who ever dislikes   
them turn back now! (Long Live Gourry and Lina Pairing!!!)  
  
Slayer before (revised)  
Chapter 2  
  
=======  
  
A room, brightly lit by sunlight streaming in through the curtained windows, greeted her   
as she opened her eyes. The chimera, also known as Zelgadiss Graywords, was sitting in   
a chair in the corner, snoring softly. Amelia was standing by the window, her back   
towards Lina. Lina slowly sat up. Her two companions didn't seem to notice that she was   
awake. She cleared her throat saying, "A...Amelia??"  
  
Amelia turned around and gasped as her eyes began to fill with tears when she saw Lina.   
"Lina-san!" she shouted out and jumped forward to hug her.  
  
"Ouch...stop that Amelia you're hurting me!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Lina-san it's just that I am so excited...because it's been so long since you fell   
unconscious...." said the princess.  
  
"How long was I out?" asked the red haired sorceress, for she sensed something was   
amiss about their entire situation.  
  
"Nearly a month, not counting the time before we arrived," answered the Chimera who   
was awakened by Amelia's shouts.  
  
"What-what! I slept for over a month??? What happened, and where is Gourry???" yelled   
the sorceress in a worried tone.  
  
"Actually we were expecting you to answer that question for us," said an unknown voice.   
Lina forced her body up to look towards the source of the sound. She saw a beautiful,   
golden haired woman wearing a priestess robe that oddly looked similar to Filia's robe.   
The only difference between her and Filia was that she didn't appear to have pointed ears,   
but that problem could have been easily solved if a dragon had enough power and skill.  
  
"Who are you?" questioned the red haired sorceress.  
  
"Who I am is not important. As far as you are concerned, my name is Reena Gabriev...."   
said the priestess in an emotionless tone.  
  
"Reena...Gabriev, do you mean that you're one of Gourry's..." before Lina could finish the   
blonde woman cut her short.  
  
"No, my family has served the Gabriev family for many generations, therefore we are   
allowed to use the family name."  
  
The red haired sorceress silently examined the priestess, trying to find any hint of   
deception, but failed miserably since the woman never changed her expression.  
  
"Alright, now I shall tell you what I know about Gourry's whereabouts, but I do not know   
how much this will help. All I can remember is this...."  
  
Meanwhile on Wolf Pack Island, Zelas smirked as she looked at the handsome blonde   
before her. "You are late Mr. Gabriev."  
  
"I am not, I told Xellos I would arrive on your island in thirty days. I got here right on   
time." Gourry looked at Zelas Metallium with an uncharacteristically cold look.  
  
"Well although I hate to admit it, I guess you're right Mr. Gabriev. "She turned around   
and walked into a dark portal that had materialized behind her. She made a simple gesture   
that indicated for the blonde to follow. "Let's go! My master has been waiting for you."  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes: Hey! I wonder if any one of you can guess who is the master of Zelas! One   
small hint: it's not shabby-chan, but someone who all Slayer authors like to use. 


	4. Dark Choose part 1

Disclaimers: Main Slayers cast and spell arsenal are property of the people who actually own them and the people who produce the show, book, and other stuff. Not me. Don't sue, like other authors I'm poor!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
Author Note and disclaimer:  
1) I get some of my story idea from other story if there is any similar scene please excuses me!! I really meant no harm   
2) My grammar sux so please point out my error!!  
  
Slayer before  
Chapter 3  
=======  
  
At a remote area of Zefielia, stood a well know restaurant toward Mazoku and the dragons call Divine Love. It is famous to the Mazoku and dragons not because of its unique not to mention excellent food or rather its beautiful waitress there. It is famous due to the fact the Knight of Ceiphied Luna Inverse was working there. Right now she was taking a break after the terrible rushed hour at her private room below the restaurant. Just as she sat down in her cozy chair she felt a present approaching her. Without turning back she speak out loud.   
  
"Its that you Reena?"   
  
"Yes, it is me, Reena Gabriev the Miko of Ceiphied, my lady!" answer the blonde woman with a tone that was totally opposite from the tone she used during her conversation with Lina.   
It was full of respect.   
  
"Reena, please tell me what have you found out so far."   
  
"Nothing much but the fact Gourry-sama somehow obtained this to cure Lina Inverse disease." As the blonde hair woman open her palm and reveal a strange green color potion that Xellos gave Gourry. However instate of full bottle it is clearly show its been used.   
  
Luna examines the bottle for a moment as she comes into a conclusion. "This is a potion that extracted from Blood Palm Flower."   
  
"Blood Palm Flower?"   
  
"Yes, and I happened to know that it only grow on Wolf Pack Island."   
  
"What!?! That's mean..."   
  
"Gourry-sama made a pact with Mazoku." The purple hair waitress stand up and walked toward the table which is not far away from her as she draw out a item. Out of curiosity the blonde hair girl focus her eyes and tried to look what is the item Luna-sama was holding. She grasp in surprises when she saw what Luna was holding. The purple hair waitress just smile weakly as she present her the item she hold toward Reena, which is a small knife carved with some strange words Reena don't understand. However she managed to recognized the symbol in the handle indicating it as the 'Words of Ceiphied'. The symbolic weapon that Ceiphied-sama gifted her chosen general during the holy war.   
  
"Reena, as the Knight of Ceiphied and leader of the four I hereby command you to take this swords and run two errand for me."  
  
"What do you want me to accomplish my lady."   
  
"First I want you to take this letter to Lina after you finished the second task I am about to give you."  
  
"I understand" as the blonde received the sword and the letter from the Knight. "What is the second task you wished me to accomplish?"   
  
"I want you to spear words around dragons."  
  
"I honor my lady, what is it you wished to tell the others." Replied the blonde as she knee before the knight.  
  
"I want you tell them that Gourry Gabriev is a traitor and must be eliminate no matter what the cost."   
  
"WHAT! That -that is crazy! Are't Gourry-sama the reincarnation of..."   
  
"SILENTS! If you can't do the task I will do it personally! Do I make myself clear!"   
  
"Yes! My Lady!" replied the young blonde in fighten tone.  
  
"Now be gone!" command the Knight.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Replied the blonde hair miko as she teleport away without further questions.  
  
As the blonde teleport away, Luna Inverse suddenly felt tired for the very first time since she was reborn. She sank herself back into her chair and question herself. "Did I do the correct move, Ceiphied-sama? It is right for me to kill you when we meet again in the battle field?"  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:   
Yap another chapter finished! I hope you folks will like it. 


	5. Dark Choose part 2

Disclaimers: Main Slayers cast and spell arsenal are property of the people who actually own them and the people who produce the show, book, and other stuff. Not me. Don't sue, like other authors I'm poor!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
Author Note and disclaimer:  
1) I get some of my story idea from other story if there is any similar scene please excuses me!! I really meant no harm   
2) My grammar sux so please point out my error!!  
3) I don't have pre-reader!  
  
**  
  
Amelia POV  
  
Lina-san really felt depress this time, which seems perfectly normal to me since unlike hell master incident, which we got still have a lead where Gourry-san is. However this time he seems to lost in mortal realm, no matter what way we used he is nowhere to be found. Even with Filia-san miko's power we still can't pin point the location of Gourry-san. The only image she got from Fire Dragon King was a straight line, nothing more nothing less. So with our last hope tracing Gourry-san with magic, this has causes Lina-san went into berserk mode and blow up nearly every bandit hide out she come across...well not that that was so unusual but the unusual part was instate of happy and relieve like normal, she seems to grow more depress and moody. So now of days no one dares to get near her anymore, afraid to received her unknown wraith. The only one that left behind to take care of her was Zelgadiss-san, Sylphiel and me who still have the heart of justice to take care of her. But even then we can't do much except buy food for her and restrain her every time a salesman tried to sell her something. Recently Zelgadiss-san and Filia-san have proposed the idea of erasing Lina-san memories about Gourry-san. I as the champion of Justice of course oppose the idea since where is just when someone is force to forget. However as time pass, I couldn't help but wonder if I have made the right choice. *Sigh * Well I don't know anything anymore. I guess I should start cleaning the room since it is my turn today.   
  
End POV  
  
**  
  
Dan Inverse present Slayer before  
  
Chapter 04  
========  
  
"Lina-san, Lina-san look what I find!" yelled an excited Amelia as she ran out from Gourry's room with a book.   
  
Lina now of days have no longer has the patient and mood to deal with her Justice Speech anymore as she snapped at Amelia, "Go away Princess, I don't want to hear anymore of your justice speech. Said another word and I will fireball you out!"   
  
"No, Lina-san look at this!" as the raven hair girl present the book toward the older girl.   
  
Being Lina she took a snapped look on the book and to her surprise the book was written clearly in the front page saying Gourry's Journal. She turned toward the raven hair princess and asked her, "Amelia where did you found it? I search everywhere in this house and I still didn't come across this book."   
  
"Well, I found it inside a crystal ball." Said Amelia as she beam with pride of her sharpness.   
  
"That- that is impossible, we don't have any crystal ball in this house?"   
  
"Well you do have one! The ball was actually a tiny decoration in Gourry-san sword hilt. When I was cleaning his sword hilt it sort of fall out and turn into this book."   
  
*Odd...that's mean Gourry always keeps a journal secretly, but why? * However Lina just took the book and look at the content.   
  
Amelia felt strange since when Lina learn how to change expression so fast, she change from tears to angry and then to...fear? As Lina-san read till the last page of the journal, she immediately took off with a ray wing before Amelia could stop her. The princess took up the book as she read and grasp too, however unlike Lina she managed to hold herself, as she run toward Zelgadiss who is currently buying some food. She needed to tell everyone that Lina is going to Wolf Pack Island.   
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:   
I am depressed, I still don't receive much review...oh well, I guess that the result for doing something that I am not good at. I hope those who read this like the chapter. 


	6. Secret reveal! part 1

Disclaimers: Main Slayers cast and spell arsenal are property of the people who   
actually own them and the people who produce the show, book, and other stuff.   
Not me. Don't sue, like other authors I'm poor!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
Author Note and disclaimer:  
  
1) I get some of my story idea from other story if there is any similar scene   
please excuses me!! I really meant no harm  
  
2) My grammar sux so please point out my error!!  
  
3) I don't have pre-reader! If you are picky at Grammar don't read but if you   
like to read story idea type than I think this might suits you. (Minor An:   
Anyone interested to pre-read my slayer fic?)  
  
**  
  
Lina POV  
  
**  
  
"Damn that Jellyfish brain! Why you take such risk for me! Damn you!" The red hair yelled in anger while tears flow freely from her as she put in more mana into the ray wing spell, causing her to fly even faster. She couldn't help but angry with that idiot blonde swordsman. As she recall what the journal writes. Who would have guess that idiot actually note down all their adventure together, from minor fighting in bars to major battle with Mazoku lords. She recalled the last entries as vain began to grown on her forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Guess like this is the last time, today I finally get the potion that Lina needs from Xellos, as promise I will confront him again. I doubt I will the same after I go to Wolf Pack Island to meet him. I hope that Lina would forget about me after I am gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Lina steel herself from crying again. *Damn you jellyfish brain you are making me a crybaby by this rate! * Just then Lina felt a strange cold feeling, it was exactly the same feeling when she set foot on Hell Master's lair. The red hair sorceress rubs of the tears on her eyes and saw the forbidden island in front of her. Just as she about to step foot on the island a sudden pain was felt behind her as she fall into unconscious.  
  
END POV  
  
**  
  
Dan Inverse presents Slayer before  
  
Chapter 05  
  
========  
  
Lina felt head was nearly been cut off, but still intact for some odd reason.   
She looked around her surrounding and was stun by the fact she was...in her Big   
Sis room. Being typical Lina, her basic self-preserved kick in, like a pro Lina did one thing that she could do whenever her sister is concern. Hide. Since it was a room she hide under the most convenient spot of all, which is the bed.  
  
Just then Luna Inverse steps into the room, she look at her sister pathetic action for safety and frown. She silently wonders how on earth this girl possibly be the one who beat Dark Star all those years ago.  
  
"Lina-chan after all these years I would have taught you change but it seems like I am wrong." Looking at the still retard sister, she sigh and cast a simple levitation spell to lift the bed up.  
  
Lina was scared, she knees was still weak by the fact her sister found her, but for the sake of surviving Lina know best that Luna punish less if you is in better mood.  
  
"Hi...hi sis...how is life here?"  
  
"Fine as usual."  
  
"Err...why am I here?"  
  
"I bring you here silly."  
  
"But-but I taught I went to the wolf pack island and..." She was cut short by Luna as Luna said, "And what? Get yourself kill? I don't think so...for your information I seriously doubt you could fight against a Mazoku Lord with your current top condition much less in your weaken not to mention emotional unstable mode."  
  
"Hey! I did beat hell master back then!"  
  
"So? If my source is correct you also nearly blow up the damn world because you can't control Lord of Nightmare power!"  
  
"Well..." The younger Inverse chuckle nervously. "But what about dark star I did beat him right?"  
  
"Dark Star? You dare to mention dark star case! Do you know how lucky you are for dark star to go forward the ancient dragon tomb? Furthermore why didn't you interpret the spell earlier? I doubt you need the dark star to go further than the pillar if you know those words are actually a spell earlier."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No but Lina-chan you suck and that is all that count!" The elder Inverse sigh as she change the subject, "Furthermore I seriously doubt Gourry-sama is still there anymore!"  
  
"W-what you mean by that sis?"  
  
"...Lina-chan, do you know what is Knight of Ceiphied?"  
  
"Of course I know, Knight of Ceiphied is the human who bears the soul of Flare dragon Ceiphied. And you are the latest Knight of Ceiphied."  
  
"Right and wrong Lina-chan." Looking at her sister confused facial Luna sighed again as she explain, "It is true that Knight of Ceiphied is the bearer of Ceiphied soul but who give you the damn idea I am Knight of Ceiphied?"  
  
"Of course you are the Knight since..." Then Lina eyes wide in horror as she never seems to know when or how she know Luna as the Knight."  
  
"I see you have grow a brain in your days as adventurer. Like you have figure: Luna Inverse just suddenly pop out as Knight of Ceiphied where no one I mean no one ever saw her perform any sort of Miracles or magic aren't that a strange event?"  
  
"Than how?"  
  
"Simple, all I need is brainwashing the people here. Just a simple mind instruction every now and then and slowly they would think as if it is normal I am the Knight of Ceiphied."  
  
"But that is impossible, although not many magic user here but most of them are very skill and some even been praise as sage reincarnation. How could you mind map these people? It is simply beyond human ability to mind map such people."  
  
"Who said it was human doing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like I said right you are right about the fact Knight of Ceiphied is the bearer of Ceiphied soul which mean the person she reincarnated into. But wrong that the fact I am not the Knight but as her general."  
  
"G-general? I never-" Once again the elder Inverse interrupt, "Never heard before? Well you actually hear their name before tried harder."  
  
"I hear their name before...masaka!"  
  
"Yes! I am one of the Dragon Kings. To be exact the Water Dragon King."  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:  
  
Wow! Wow! Wow! I never knew I could write so many chap even if it so damn short. I really need to thank Spell Weaver for that commend since I never expect anyone to said that to me! 


	7. King of Darkness

Disclaimers: Main Slayers cast and spell arsenal are property of the people who actually   
own them and the people who produce the show, book, and other stuff. Not me. Don't   
sue, like other authors I'm poor!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
**  
~Luna POV~  
**  
  
"Yes! I am one of the Dragon Kings. To be exact the Water Dragon King." I replied   
casually as I couldn't help but smirk a bit at my little sister dumb look. It was the same   
look she always put on whenever I surprise her. Well what can I say? To think the great   
water dragon king have such sister. It must be part of my responsibility to 'put that little   
brat in her place - as an idiot when she speak something stupid.   
  
"That was great!"   
  
Huh? That was not the reaction I want, rats but I guess all those years of travel managed   
to give her some spine or something after all.   
  
"Since you are so powerful could you save Gourry for me? I will pay you one hundred   
gold pieces?"  
  
Or a jellyfish brain. I had to resist the urge to face fault, even though I have this really   
strong urge to do so. Got to keep up an image you see. But than again that is the good old   
Lina-chan for you always hoping to get a good deal but how dare she price Ceiphied-sama   
with just one hundred gold pieces? Well I guess it time for me to brush up some of my   
punishment skills.  
  
"Er...Big sis why are you looking so..."  
  
"Sinister? Evil?" I generously answer for her as I know that my spineless sister   
would not dare to offend me like that.   
  
Lina swallow hard as she nods, "Yeah that...I taught you say you are the Water Dragon   
King? Aren't you supposed to be the good guy?"   
  
"Well, I am but right now I am going to make an exception." Boy! time like this I always   
praise Cepheid for having such sister.   
  
**  
  
Dan Inverse presents Slayer before  
  
Chapter 06  
  
**  
  
The White Magic Capital, Saillune, one of the biggest believers of Ceiphied the flare   
dragon was under attack by hordes of Mazoka. Amelia wil Tesla Saillune the crown   
princess of Saillune fought bravely as she managed to hold off the demon spawn, but it   
was too many, however just about the time the Mazoku overwhelm her. The Mazoku stop   
pressing on their attacks as a majesty blue dragon appear before the sky of Saillune.   
  
"Praise Ceiphied! It is Ceiphied himself! The dragon god is here! The god of Justice is   
smiling to us!" yelled one of the soldiers excitedly.   
  
Normally Amelia would think that way too but somehow she felt something was wrong,   
something in her sixth sense tell her that this dragon god is not quite right. It was the   
same feeling she gets whenever she went on facing some Mazoku Lord level of danger   
during her traveling days. Just as she had suspected the Mazoka they are fighting all knee   
before the dragon god as the dragon god land, instantly in a flash of light it turn into a   
man with long golden hair, he wear a familiar blue tunic with a black armor. Behind his   
back, there was a large sword that is very hard to ignore. However as Amelia take a clear   
look at his face, she was gasps when she recognized the face "Gourry-san?"   
  
"Ah dear Amelia-chan, I believe that the answer would be a yes and no!"   
  
Without even bother to turn Amelia knew who the voice belong to, "Xellos-san what did   
you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, yes because he is 'once' Gourry but no because Gourry no longer exist as only   
Ceiphied the New King of Darkness."   
  
"What did you Mazoka did to the Justice lover Gourry-san! And what did you mean by   
Lord Ceiphied? Lord Ceiphied will never betray the light. After all he is the bringer of   
light and Justice!"   
  
"Ah that . . ." "That is enough Xellos!" Gourry interrupt, surprisingly that really shut   
Xellos up. The purple priest bow respectfully and step aside. The blond swordsman turn   
toward Amelia while he pull out the sword behind his back and point at Amelia,   
  
The blond swordsman whom the princess had known for many years used a tone she   
never could ever picture him using. It was a cold uncaring tone, it was so cold that even   
Mazoka could feel slight chill when he speaks.   
"Princess Amelia wil Tesla Saillune, if you want you and your people to live longer, I   
suggest you surrender 'Chaos Tears' now."   
  
"What you mean by that Gourry-san?" But the next thing Amelia know, she felt a sharp   
pain on her left shoulder as blood flow freely from her wound.   
  
"Like Xellos had mention, I am no longer Gourry only Ceiphied live on, so don't   
mention that name or I will hurt you more, now hand over the artifact and I will let you   
live longer."   
  
"A-artifact? What you mean?" Amelia cast a quick healing spell on her hand to stop the   
bleeding but still she could feel the pain on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Amelia, I have entrust the Chaos Tears on the Royal family   
of Saillune, right after it was created, and that crystal alone had the ability to open the rift   
toward the Sea of Chaos."   
  
"I don't have such thing, even I do I will never surrender it to unjust people like you."   
  
"Very well than, you have just signed your death warrant." The blond turn toward the   
purple hair priest, "Kill everything. And return everything to nothingness." With that he   
teleport out from the palace, the purple hair priest eyes gleam with darkness. Even his   
normal cheerful tone cause Amelia to feel chill right down her spine. "Hmmm...Amelia-  
dear, what will you suggest I should do?"   
  
"I will suggest you start running Namagomi."   
  
**  
  
To say Xellos was surprise was an understatement as he looked upon the golden dragon   
he always loves to play around with. However this time, something was different about   
her, it was like as if she had change, from being a childish dragon he seen only one years   
ago, she had mature and it disturb him the most is her eyes, instate of the innocent she   
always held on it, now it was holding the fire he taught lost in the dragon race. Even   
without using his mystical sense, he could feel the stern power she radiates, the same   
power that mark the dragon as Mazoka natural enemy. The most disturb part was he got   
this odd feeling that her power is almost on par with him.   
  
"I might not be Lord Ceiphied opponent but to be yours I think I am qualify." Filia speak   
in the calmest tone Xellos had ever heard her used before, exclude the time she talk with   
the last ancient dragon Valgaav.   
  
"Indeed, you have grows much in power. It was a level of power I didn't not expect any   
dragon to achieve it anymore." Xellos compliment honestly. He smirks, "But still you are   
still an amateur in term of fighting in my eyes."   
  
"Xellos, I hate to admit she was an armature but you are right, so what about me?"   
another strong male voice began to rise behind Xellos. As Xellos look behind, all his   
minions was dispose. Only with his years of experience and calmness he did not attempt   
to flee cowardly. He knew that now was a crucial time for him, if he makes one wrong   
move he will die, possible could never will be revive anymore after what this man had   
gone though him. As the Fire Dragon King is not famous for mercy.  
  
"Why, this is really unexpected Fire Dragon King, Valur. I am taught you are the   
background type of god?" Xellos finally realized why Filia recall that fire, if he   
assumption was not wrong it had something to do with the Fire Dragon King training   
her personally. "Or is it the fact that the high and mighty Fire Dragon King finally   
willing to degrade himself?"  
  
"Would you care to find out how degrade I am, Beast Priest?" The Fire Dragon King   
challenged softly.   
  
He pauses for a moment and smirk as he notices how Xellos tries forcing himself to act   
calm but defiantly fail miserably before he continues. "Taunting will get you to nowhere   
Xellos, I taught you learn that during our last confrontation? However now I don't want   
to confront you...yet." With that the Fire Dragon King teleport Amelia, Filia and himself   
out of the room, leaving behind a frowning Xellos   
  
Although he will never admit this but he hates when people other than himself used that   
disappearing trick, but it doesn't stop him from wondering, "What are you trying to do?   
Fire Dragon King."  
  
TBC...  
  
Author Notes:   
Hm, another short chapter, well I hope guys like it. By the way the prologue and chapter one been   
Pro-read by miss Joan_of _Arc. Many thanks to her!!! 


	8. Enter Queen of Zefielia

Disclaimers: Main Slayers cast and spell arsenal are property of the people who actually own them and the people who produce the show, book, and other stuff. Not me. Don't sue, like other authors I'm poor!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
Somewhere in the Sea of Chaos stood a man. The man was face was somehow clouded but still somehow people will know it was a man nevertheless. In front of him there was a blond hair woman within a crystal chamber sleeping. It had been millennium since he start watching the woman everyday yet he didn't grow tire as he keep staring at the blonde hair woman beautiful face while not caring about anything else. However today the man expression finally change for the first time as he speak out loud finally after all these time. "Why? Why do you still protecting those mortals?"   
  
But as expected the woman could not or did not reply the man as she continue her endless slumber. The man close his eyes for a moment before he turns away and leave. "But now the reason doesn't matter anymore, if it takes me to destroy everything to save you than so shall it be." He left these words before he removed himself from the blonde hair woman sight.   
  
Unknown to him as soon as he left, the blonde beauty shed a single tears but in a split second the tears was turn into nothingness just like everything around her.   
  
*************  
Dan Inverse presents   
Slayer before  
  
Chapter 07  
*************  
  
Zalgadis runs as fast as he could but still he cannot loose the Mazoku that had been chasing him   
for almost three days. Even in his enhance body he will get tire and right now to say he was very   
tire is an understatement as he was so drain he could barely able to keep his eyes open. Yet he   
continue his way toward Zefielia where he hear rumors the knight of Cepheid reside. It was his   
only chance to protect the talisman he was holding right now. Everything changes when he made   
one silly move all a sudden. He trip and fall down hard. Given his already weaken body, he fall   
unconscious almost immediately.  
  
**   
  
When the chimera woke up he found himself in a comfortable bed. He tries to reach for the   
talisman and was glad to find it was put comfortably beside him. He looks around to observed,   
a diehard habit that he pick up during the younger days of his travel. He found himself in a room   
where there is only a door, a window and the bed he was currently sitting on. Everything was   
made in brown in color but the most interesting part was a familiar symbol hanging on the wall.   
He gasp when he realized what that symbol means, immediately he jump out from the bed and   
notice things which surprise him once more.   
  
He could no longer see the blue skin stone skin he hate but instate he can now see the pink skin   
that everyone process. In another word he was cured...but how was a question he asked   
himself.   
  
"I see you are awake." A sweet voice arose from the direction of the door. But one can never   
be too careful as Zalgadis reach for his weapon and ready to strike if needed. But what he   
didn't expect is there is a sickly pale looking woman standing there with a tray of foods and   
drinks. Judging by the look, Zalgadis couldn't help but compare this woman with certain Justice   
Princess he knows. As these two bare almost the same aura, gentle yet authorized, a unique   
aura that seems to born with those who are destiny to rule.   
  
"Who are you." Zalgadis asked finally.   
  
The woman just smile, "You insisted?"   
  
After a quick analyzing Zalgadis nod firmly   
  
"Very well than, I am Queen Zina of Zefielia, and may I enquire the name of the man I save   
from Mazoku?"   
  
"Q-Queen..." However Zalgadis immediately recompromise himself as he speaks again,   
"Zalgadis, Zalgadis Graywords."   
  
"I see...you are the companion with the infamous Lina Inverse."   
  
"Ah. Yes your majesty."   
  
"Knock it out silly, we are not in my court so no need for formal, these addresses are for those   
stuck up ass adviser to hear." The queen smiles cheerfully as it somehow made the ex-chimera   
blush. Than the ex-chimera remember something.   
  
"How come my..."   
  
The Queen interrupts as she reply with a smile, "Well, the royal family of Zefielia has power of   
to heal and purify in their blood especially the ruler of the land. So after I beat silly looking   
Monster I got lazy to cast healing so I just feed you some of my blood, as result puff...here you   
are 100 percent human."   
  
Unsure where the to feel insult or happy Zalgadis decide to choose option 3 "Err...thanks, I   
guess."   
  
"Now, you are all done up asking me, I guess it is fair I asked something in return shouldn't I?"   
  
"Well, I will answer the best I can."   
  
The Queen grins even wider as she walks toward the talisman and lift it up. However her eyes   
turn from the cheerfulness into a cold that remind the ex-chimera Lina during her confrontation   
with Hell master for some reason. It was the same intensive hatred and anger reflects on her   
eyes.   
  
"You will tell me how you obtain the lance of omega or shall I show you fate worse than being   
curse to be chimera?"   
  
Zalgadis stare at the Queen as he swallows hard.  
  
*TBC*  
  
Author Notes:   
Yup here you go another new chapter, hope you like it but this time please give me some   
feedback I really need them or I will stop this story permanently until I get enough reviews...  
  
Next: Sylphiel family's secret... 


	9. Untitled since I am too depress to think...

Disclaimers: Main Slayers cast and spell arsenal are property of the people who actually own them and the people who produce the show, book, and other stuff. Not me. Don't sue, like other authors I'm poor!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
As Gourry walk deeper down into the dungeon, trail of scream and crying of pain was heard but Gourry paid no attention to these people, as to him they are nothing more than insect ready to be crush. Nothing more. Taking a deep breath as he pushed those annoying emotion he used to have away as he proceed to one special room in the deepest part of the dungeon.  
  
There lays a chain purple female dragon. Gourry couldn't help but admit that the purple dragon was laying there was beautiful, she had two pairs of wings, which fold gracefully behind her back. She huge, she was larger than the largest gold dragon.  
  
She was not too bulky, but if you observed though her fine scales you noticed the beautiful curve of muscle that indicate the deadly strength and power she process if she was not bond by these mystical chains.  
  
"Wind Dragon King, tell me now where you hide the lance of omega." Gourry demand calmly as he sat in front of the giant dragon king.  
  
The purple dragon merely open one eyes and looked him with bored look as she return back to her meditation.  
  
Anger began to boil within Gourry as he was ignored but still he remain calm enough not to hurt the dragon.  
  
"I see.very well than Wind Dragon King, I see to it Sylphiel Nels Lahda will visit you soon. Maybe by than you will give me an answer." As he finished he turn away and lock the room once more.  
  
As soon as the purple dragon sense he was not around anymore, tears was shed as she pray to what left of her master Cepheid that he will not find her daughter.  
  
************* Dan Inverse presents Slayer before  
  
Chapter 08 *************  
  
Amelia was developing a headache. And Lina was not helping much as she keep banging the gate despite she was tie down like a mummy while, the rope that ties Lina dispel any magic she cast.  
  
"Lina-san please stay calm. You know this is for our safety."  
  
"Shut up Amelia! I need to get out!! Gourry is still out there!! This time I will save him."  
  
Slap! Touching her now the red cheek, Lina looked upon Amelia for good since she was throw into the room. Amelia was long gone with the cheerfulness she pride herself to have. The girl look sad and trail of tears could still be seen.  
  
"Listen here Lina. I lost my home, my people, and MY FATHER before my very eyes to the Mazoka army lead by Gourry. You know what is the most funny part, the funniest part was I always claim that I fight justice for Cepheid and the fucking army that slaughter my father killed in the name of Cepheid." Taking a deep breath as Amelia silently remind herself to stay strong before she continues, "So if I can stay calm and sit her with you, so could you."  
  
"I...I didn't realized.I.I am."  
  
"Sorry? Don't!! I don't need it. Now clam down and waited." Said Amelia as she was about to sit down a clap draw everyone attention.  
  
Lina and Amelia turn their head to the voice direction, they saw a sickly pale silver hair woman in the room. The woman sat on Lina's bed, though rough estimate Lina could almost swear that woman stay here as long as a night yet what surprise Lina was the fact none of them ever noticed her in the room until now which is downright frightening what the woman could do if she wanted to.  
  
"Well spoken Princess Amelia! Now don't glare at me like that I am just innocent prisoner like you guys. So how about a little self introduction will help you guys?"  
  
When she received a nod, her grin seems to grow wider if that feat was possible as she jump forward in front of the startled Lina. "I am Zina of Zefielia, first crown Queen of Zefielia. It is really a pleasure to meet you Lina-san. You and your companion are almost a legend among the royal courts."  
  
"Q-queen Zina?"  
  
"Yup. Hmmm.look at the time, oh well, Princess Amelia, I guess it is time for you to go." With a snapped, Amelia vanished right before Lina's eyes.  
  
"W-what? Where did you do to Amelia?" demand Lina as she try to break free her bondage and get her hands on the pale looking girl.  
  
"Well, don't worried silly I just sent her to her mentor, a nice new recruit we had but.now aha!! I see your problem your hands!! Here let me help you." Another snapped and Lina untied and standing.  
  
"Alright now, tell me what did you do to Amelia or else." As Lina give the pale woman an evil grin, the same one that send most bandits running with their pants wet.  
  
"Don't worry Lina-san. All you need to know is I am your new mentor and if I were you, I will be more worried about yourself than your friend after I began your training."  
  
Looking at the evil grin which suppress her owned appear before the pale woman face Lina suddenly don't feel really that brave anymore.  
  
** Discontinue!!  
  
Author Notes: I don't understand, is the story really that bad till no one review? Look at my latest chapter 7? One fucking reviews only? I really don't know anymore and I don't care anymore.it had been several chapter since I keep asking for more reviews but what I get from the last chapter is two? Come on do you know how depress is it??  
  
Sighed, maybe I DID do something wrong in the story but right now I am very sorry for those who actually like my story and take the time and effort to review but this would be the last chapter as I decide to abandon it.after all I write this story to entertain everyone but since nobody noticed might as well stopped it.  
  
P.s: If anyone is interested and would like to continue it.please just e- mail me and let me know where I can get it and you can go ahead!  
  
From Dan Inverse 


End file.
